EL FIN
by Maru-Chan Cat
Summary: El fin de una raza. Gine por Bardock.


**EL FIN**

Hielo, nieve negra. Negra por la mugre del lugar. Lugar obscuro y húmedo, frío… Mis cadenas son la única cosa que me arropa. Me despojaron de traje y scouter. Estoy en el interior de este castillo de la realeza puramente asquerosa. Estoy suspendido por esas cadenas, cadenas cortantes, que cortan mi carne dejando ir sangre. Sangre que queda en forma de estalactita al congelarse. Lágrimas, no tengo. Suspiro porque mi hora se acerca. El tormento me asedia. No tengo miedo. Escupo en la cara de los guardias. Colgado como un conejo me tienen. No soy moral dicen. Ser moral entonces es dejarse engañar por palabrerías que tiñen la realidad de un color más bonito, lindo, agradable para el pueblo. Por decir la verdad te condenan. Que te peguen latigazos sin poderte defender, duele. Ver como manosean a tu esposa, te enfurece. El monarca y su falsa sonrisa, prometiendo paz y gloria. Cuando en realidad un lagarto lo tiene sumiso a sus pies como un perro. Mis ojos obscuros ven colarse -por la ventanilla de la celda- esta nieve pura caída del cielo, blanquecina, que al fusionarse con el suelo se torna mugrienta y molesta. El frío invernal ya no penetra en mí, y aun estando en desnudez soy capaz de aguantar. Preferiría mil veces irme de misión que estar en este lugar denigrante y pútrido comiéndome el coco continuamente. Eso quieren ellos. Buscan que enloquezcas. Ya llevo tres días sin comer, pero no importa, moriré de todas formas. Todos se reirán de mí, de mi familia. Horrible. No puede ocurrir, a ellos no, ¡a mi familia no! No se merecen pagar el pato de mi humillación. El falso rey mintiéndoles a todos, niños, hombres, mujeres, ancianos, sobre lo inevitable. Nuestra propia extinción. Por culpa suya, el rey lo sabe, de su alianza con la lagartija morada.

Llegué de mi misión, muy mal herido, pero unas energías misteriosas me surgieron ese día. Alerté a mis cercanos sobre mis visiones y lo que veía en ellas, nadie me creyó, excepto Gine. Ella es una buena esposa al fin y al cabo, siempre tan atenta conmigo desde el primer instante en que le conocí. Se ganó mi corazón… ¡Pero qué memez! ¡Me contagió sus cosas sentimentales! Disculpen, ahora prosigo. Mal herido recorrí numerosas tabernas alertándoles a todos, y nada. Salvé a mis hijos, el mayor estaba de misión y al pequeño lo enviamos con una capsula en dirección aun planeta lejano pero habitable. La terca de mi esposa, si a veces lo llegaba a ser, se quedó por mí. Soy yo el motivo. Se está auto suicidando. No sé cómo terminará todo esto. Espero lo mejor. Espero…

Desearía tanto poder tocar con mis dedos esa nieve que toda mi vida odié y desprecié. ¿Será que la aprecio ahora porque voy a morir? No lo sé. Agarrarla entre mis cálidas manos y sentir como pequeños chuchillos _cortan_ mi palma, sentir como los dedos se congelan al contacto. Se ponen violáceos. Y de cómo de nieve se transforma en agua.

Ahora escucho ruidos en la puerta pesada de mi celda, ¿Se abrirá? Efectivamente. Pero no era un guardia, ni un sirviente o mi verdugo. Era una silueta cubierta con una capa de cabeza a pies, llevaba una vela. Se acercó a mí. Me llamó por mi nombre. Se descubrió e iluminó su rostro con la vela. Era Gine, mi amada y terca esposa. ¡Estaba allí! Me desencadenó. Y además me había traído ropa nueva. Me la puse. ¡Qué bien se sentía uno llevando ropa! Luego le pregunté si quería ir a ver caer la nieve mientras esperábamos el fin. Aceptó. Fuimos sigilosamente por los pasillos de la cárcel. Ella me condujo hacia un pasillo secreto. Salimos del asqueroso lugar.

Fuimos a la plaza central, era redonda y grande. Allá se solía hacer el mercadillo, pero hoy nevaba. No había nadie. La plaza quedaba encima de un valle, y desde allí podías ver la panorámica de toda la ciudad. Gine me lanzó una bola de nieve desprevenida, no me la esperé. Jugamos un rato, como dos críos. Hasta que me tiré encima de ella, el juego de niños dio a su fin. Con un beso. La besé tirados en la nieve, en esa plaza. No lo solía hacer nunca.

-¿Qué te pasa Bardock? ¿Y ese beso? Ella estaba tan sorprendida como yo.

No respondí con palabras, con otro beso, y otro más y más…

Llegó el momento, el momento del adiós. Una bola gigante de energía colisionaba con la tierra por la cual luchó mi raza tiempo atrás. Una escena tan catastrófico, pero tan silenciosa.

Cuando fui a darle el último beso a mí querida esposa ella ya no estaba, se la llevó una corriente de energía proveniente del núcleo del planeta, poco después a mí también.

Recuerdos de mi existencia vagan ahora por mi mente, no cesarán hasta que me fusione finalmente con el universo infinito. Kakarotto donde quiera que estés en estos momentos, ¡derrota esa maldita lagartija!

No hay retroceso.

Venga a todos.


End file.
